Episode 67: The Uninvited
Tag : A PG-13 remake of an Asian horror film? Those things never suck. RSS Feed Description : An invitation to terribleness. Movie Summary : It's a solid 9 minutes into the podcast before they start talking about the movie. They immediately start talking about how Stuart wants to die. : The summary of the movie isn't even done until the 20 minute mark. Premise Story Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (John) @36:00 * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @36:50 * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @37:20 Episode Highlights Tangents : Dan gets 75 cents every time someone says Shocktober. Nike has something to do with it. Stevie Ray Vaughn has Rocktober. Mocktober is for people who are allergic to regular October. Cocktober is something else, they'll talk about it later. : John has a YouTube channel about people getting kicked in the nuts, cute squirrels, and he does voiceovers over the family cat. He also posts the lyrics to Nas songs with inspirational pictures. : Stuart wants to die in the biggest explosion possible. When he gets old, Dan will come to his place and open up all the gas lines. He doesn't want Dan to just throw a stick of dynamite at him, that would be stupid. He wants a Rube Goldberg machine to do it. He wants to clap at the very end as he's blown into the netherworld. There needs to be some kind of live animal involved. Basically just the beginning of Pee-wee's Big Adventure. : Stuart asks the listeners to write down John's marital advice and e-mail it to him at stuart@theflophouse.edu. The Flophouse is an accredited institution of higher learning. : Stuart can't even get through a description of a "pearl necklace". : John Kingman was downstairs at a potluck but the party sounded like it was upstairs. Elliot got married and I guess wants to spend time with his wife? He's worried about being chased with a rolling pin . But John got married even more recently than Elliot, so basically it's an elaborate burn on Elliot. It's not even that elaborate. It doesn't help John, though, he's been kicked out of his apartment. So it didn't prove anything. Except that Dan can mess up John's evening. : The Midnight Meat Train @34:20 Movie Pitches * Dan also pitches an Uninvited movie about the writing of the hit song of the same name by Alanis Morrisette. * Stuart describes what he thinks a horror movie named the Uninvited should be, which is there's a party and everyone's a werewolf, but ut oh, someone shows up who isn't a werewolf. He's uninvited. Dan wisely notes that this picture should instead be called Werewolf Party! * Similarly, they should have put an exclamation point at the end of "Ghost" too. GHOOOST! Maybe the poster would have been Whoopi Goldberg pointing at Patrick Swayze shouting "GHOST!" in a word balloon. * Blair Witch 2: Step Up 2 The Streets. Dan had to explain that the movie didn't exist, but John was in the bathroom at the time. Quotes Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @Time Letters : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time Recommendations * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time * (Flopper) @Time Category:Episodes Category:Shocktober Category:Horror Category:Kevin McNulty Category:Guest Hosts Category:Ghosts Category:Heather Doerksen Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Emily Browning Category:Elizabeth Banks Category:Arielle Kebbel Category:David Strathairn Category:Filmed in Canada Category:Supernatural